Legend of Inuyasha
by xobabygurl4lifexo
Summary: Kagome wakes up from a dream to find that everything has changed. The Inuyasha gang has split up.What happened during the time she was gone and why is eveybody that died is alive. Pairings:InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, SessRin, ShiOC
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, will you give up your life to save mine? Will you leave what you cherish the most to let me see the day of light again? " Who are you?" What do you desire Kagome Higurashi? " I-I wish to live with Inuyasha forever." Will you give up everything to be happy? " I don't know but-" Then will you give up your-

Beep, beep, beep, whack! " Argh stupid alarm clock! Wait how did I get back home!" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When she made it downstairs she went straight into the kitchen but her mom wasn't in there. " That's weird mom is always in the kitchen making us breakfast." She decided to go check in the living room. When she went into the living room she saw Inuyasha in there sitting on the floor. " Uh Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Inuyasha turned his head around to look at Kagome. " What do you mean what am I doing here? We came here to show your family Satsuki remember? You said you wanted to show them her so we decided to come over yesterday." Inuyasha stood up and turned to face Kagome. In his arms was a baby with cute little dog ears, her hair was midnight black, ( like Kagome's hair ) and her eyes were amber. " huh Inuyasha who's baby is that?" " What are you talking about Kags this is our daughter." " WHAT! What do you mean our child! I can't have a child I'm to young! I have to finish school and what about Naraku and… and… and… and MY FAMILY WOULD NEVER APROVE OF ME HAVING A CHILD!" With Kagome yelling Satsuki started to cry. " Kagome I don't know what is the matter with you so I'm going back home and take care of Satsuki, and so you can relax a little. I think you've been under too much stress lately." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her on the lips. " I love you and get better." with that said he walked out the door. Kagome was speechless and couldn't move. " What just happened did he just kiss me and tell me that he loves me?" " Kagome what is the matter dear?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at hearing her mothers voice. " Mom I-I don't know…I can't…I'm so confused" " Oh dear, you don't remember what happened these past nine months? Tell me Kagome what do you remember last?" Kagome closed her eyes and started to think what she had did nine months ago.

Flashback

They were in the feudal era. Everyone was sitting around the fire no one saying a word. " Kagome come with me for a moment" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking away. " Huh…um ok" Inuyasha turned around to face the others who looked like they were ready to jump up and follow them. " Don't you dare think about following us or I'll rip you apart!" they quickly sat down and stared talking to each other not daring to look at the half demon behind them.

End Flashback

" I remember that we were in the feudal era sitting around at our camp site." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a slight nod telling her to continue on. " Is that all you remember?"

Flashback

Inuyasha led them to the sacred tree. " Inuyasha what do you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha had his back facing her so she couldn't tell what his facial expression was. " Kagome the final battle with Naraku is approaching soon…it could happen tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." " Yes I know and I'm prepared to fight to the death to destroy Naraku once and for all!" Inuyasha abruptly turned around and shegasped at what she saw. He was crying! " Don't you dare say that Kagome! I will never let that happen to you!"" Inuyasha." Kagome ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha was shocked but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips. Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha confessed his feelings for her and he can finally let go of Kikyo. They finally broke apart for lack of air. " Oh Inuyasha I love you too!" that night they spent the night expressing their love for each other.

End Flashback

Kagomeeyes shot open." I remember…we confessed our feelings toward each other that night. Does that mean we are married now?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. " No dear you didn't get married." Suddenly her face became serious." Now Kagome I need you to do something for me?" Kagome stared at her mom wondering what her mother wanted. " Kagome I need you to wake up." " Huh. Wake…up but" Kagome opened up her eyes. When she looked around she was in her room lying on top of her bed. " Was it all a dream? It felt so real though." Kagome got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. She was walking towards the kitchen when she smelt bacon and eggs. She knew that had to be her mother making breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw the one person that she would never expect to see ever again. " Oh my god, that isn't possible!" She then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap:

She was walking towards the kitchen when she smelt bacon and eggs. She knew that had to be her mother making breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw the one person that she would never expect to see ever again. "Oh my god, that isn't possible!" She then fainted.

Now:

"Do you think she will be alright?" The group of people that surround Kagome were whispering softly that she could barely make out what they are saying. Kagome had woken up a few minutes ago but didn't want to get up. She finally decided to get up since the group of people won't leave her alone. "Uh, what happened to me?" The group of people stopped talking and had their attention on the girl. "Sis I'm so happy that you're okay!" "Oh Kagome you're finally awake. You had us all worried dear." Kaogme looked around at the people surrounding her. From her right it was her mother, Sota, gramps, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Houjo, Inuyasha, and-. 'Wait Houjo and Inuyasha but that means!' She looks straight at the two boys standing next to each other. Houjo was smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha was glaring at Houjo. "Kagome, I didn't think having back pain would make you fall that hard?" Yuka asked "Yeah that's sort of weird." Eri said. Kagome gave a little smile. 'Oh great another one of gramps illnesses' She looked back at Houjo and Inuyasha. Houjo was talking to Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked bored. Mrs. Higurashi followed her daughters looks and smiled. "Everyone if I am correct before Kagome had her "incident" her cousin Inuyasha wanted to talk to her." Everyone in the room turned there attention to the older woman. Ayumi had caught on to what she was trying to do and spoke up. "Yes, that's right Mrs. Higurashi! So we should be leaving the two alone for awhile." She and Mrs. Higurashi started pushing everyone out of the room. One person that Kagome didn't get a good look at went up to Inuyasha and whispered something to him then left. The room was silent and the two just stared at each other till Kagome looked away remembering her dream. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyash finally spoke getting the young girl's attention. Kagome turned her head to look at his appearance. He looks very different though in her opinion he looked hot! He wasn't wearing his usual fire-rat robe, instead he was wearing faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt that says "Bite me and I'll kick your ass" in black letters and a black hat. "Inuyasha…you look…" unable to finish her sentencehe chuckled slightly "different? Yeah well you'll get used to it." Kagome looked confused for a moment but quickly covered it up by turning her head the other way. "Inuyasha why are you here?"

Downstairs:

Everyone was in the living room sitting quietly. Mrs.Higurashi stood up and asked if anyone wanted a drink. Only the teenagers wanted soda. "Mrs. Higurashi please let me help you?" Ayumi asked. "Of course Ayumi, thank you." They walked into the kitchen when Ayumi asked "How do you think Kagome will react when she sees him?" Mrs. Higurashi slightly smiled. "I don't know but I hope that it won't complicate things between her and Inuyasha." Ayumi nodded and smiled thinking about the couple upstairs. "Those two are perfect for each. I'm so happy that she loves Inuyasha and not Houjo." Mrs. Higurashi almost dropped the can of soda she had in her hand. "How do you know about them?" Completely shocked that someone else beside her family knew about them. "I knew for about three months ago. One day I went to see if Kagome was feeling better when I saw a guy wearing strange clothes standing under her window.

Flashback

"Hey what are you doing over there!" The guy immediately turned around grabbing the hilt of his sword. 'Oh my god he's going to kill me!' She quickly closed her eyes waiting for the sword to slice her body in half. "Hey you're one of Kagome's friends aren't you?" Ayumi slowly opened one eye and then the other. "You aren't going to kill me?" "Yeah right if I killed you Kagome would have my head for sure!" He started to move around showing the girl in front of him what his punishment would be. Ayumi had no idea what he was doing but it was pretty funny. It's not everyday you see a teenager dance around beating the crap out of himself. She tried to suppress her giggles but she couldn't keep it in anymore and stated laughing out loud. Inuyasha had stop dancing around hearing the girl called Ayumi laughing. He was about to yell at her till he heard some voices. He ran over to her and covered her mouth so he could hear what the voices were saying. "Mom I'm late! I'm sorry but I told Houjo that I would meet him at the theater at 3:15 and now it's AAAHHH its 3:37. I'm late bye mom I have to go!" Inuyasha growled at hearing that wimping kid's name. 'I don't know why Kagome likes that kid. I bet he can't even protect her!' He watched as Kagome ran across the shrine then down the stairs. "Okay have a great time dear!" Inuyasha forgot about the girl and ran inside the house to come back wearing a hat. "Where are you going?" He walked right past her. "What else does it look like! I'm going to go after her and bring her back here!" Ayumi seemed shocked but started to smile which in Inuyasha's opinion was scary. "I know who you are now! You're Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend!" Inuyasha blushed remembering Kagome telling him about boyfriends and girlfriends are people that love each other. "Yeah r-right I-I would never be a boyfriend thingy!" He crossed his arm thinking how stupid he must have sounded. "Do you love her?" Ayumi asked hoping it would be a yes. She always thought that Kagome has chosen a nice guy but her other friends thought otherwise. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that and was stuck thinking about his love for the young priestess. Sure they had situations about their love for each other but this question could change their lives forever. Inuyasha closed his eyes thinking about how happy they were and all the obstacles they went through. Then it finally clicked in his head that he did love her because she didn't care that he was a half-demon. When they would fight she would leave to only come back to him. She was always there to make him happy unlike Kikyo. She wanted him to change into a human so she would be free of being the protector of the sacred jewel. He opened up his eyes and gave her his answer." Yes I do love her."

End Flashback

"I see that's quite the story. I'm surprised that you weren't scared of him being a demon." Ayumi blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Well my boyfriend is a demon but he has a spell to hide his demon identity." Mrs. Higurashi giggled at how shy she became. "I'm very happy for you Ayumi. Well with that all settled let's go give these sodas to all the thirsty people waiting in living room." And the two left the kitchen to go to the full but quiet room.

Back upstairs:

"Look Kagome we need to go back to find the remaining jewel shard that Naraku had!" Kagome was partially upset that she couldn't finish the last two days of school. "Inuyasha please school is almost over and I will be off for two months so I could stay in the feudal era and not leave to go home!" She took a breath to calm herself down because she didn't want everybody down stairs to hear. "Listen Inuyasha I'm glad that you guys destroyed Naraku but all I need is two more days and then I can help to find and complete the jewel." Her voice was shaky and low like she was about to cry. God Inuyasha prayed that she wasn't going to cry. He hated to see women cry especially Kagome. He sighed knowing that he already lost the argument. "Damn it Kagome! Naraku had a huge portion of the sacred jewel and if a demon got its hands on it their power would increase to the point where Naraku's was!" He sighed again. "Two days and that's all Kagome ok! Then we are leaving this god forsaken place!" Kagome wasn't expecting him to let her stay and thought she would have to sit him till therewas a hole through her roof. She smiled at Inuyasha and ran up to hug him. "Thank you so much." Inuyasha smiled at her and leaned his head down to hers. "Don't forget in to two days we're going back home." He then kissed her on the cheek. Kagome touched the place where he had kissed her. "Uh um uh okay" she said slowly as he left the room. "What was that about and did he callfeudal Japan home? Why is he being so nice?" She made her way to her closet and took out a pair of black pants and a tight green t-shirt that shows her curves that her body afford. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower and then changed into the clothes she picked out. She then made her way downstairs to see the people that came to visit her. She saw Inuyasha in the kitchen talking to Ayumi so she decided to go see what they were talking about. "Hey Ayumi how are you doing?" Kagome said with a big smile on her face. "Oh hey Kagome! I'm fine, are you feeling better now?" "Yes I'm okay. Hey let's go in the living room to see everyone else." Ayumi face became shocked "That's right I completely forgot! They're all waiting for you!" Kagome had to stifle a giggle and looked at Inuyasha. He was smiling at Kagome which made her blush and turn her head away hoping no one would notice. To bad for her because Ayumi caught it and wanted to joke around with her. "Kagome are you okay your face is all red? Do you have a fever?" Kagome blushed even harder at being caught by her friend. "I-I'm fine Ayumi thanks for worrying about me! Come on lets go to the living room already!" She quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry for-" Kagome could barely finish her sentence. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was her father but that couldn't be possible he is supposed to be dead. "Fa…father…" That's all Kagome said could muster. Inuyasha and Ayumi arrived at the entrance of the living room to see that there was a lot of tension in the room. Kagome's knees were giving out and she would have connected with the floor if Inuyasha hadn't rushed over to her and held her up. "You're you're supposed to be dead…" Kagome whispered. The man standing in front of her smiled. "I was but I don't think right now is the right time to talk about this." He looked around the room at all the other people that were staring dumbfounded at the two. Kagome followed her fathers gazed as she finally realized that there were other people in the room. The room fell silent no one daring to utter a word. Mrs. Higurashi took a glance around the room. She was sitting on the couch with Sota and grandpa. Yuka, Eri, and Houjo were on the floor looking like they were interested in what Mr. Higurashi and Kagome were talking about. Then her gaze fell on her husband and daughter. He was standing tall with a smile on his face. Kagome had a shocked face and was leaning against Inuyasha for support. Inuyasha looking down at Kagome concern written all over his face and finally Ayumi standing behind the couple a huge smile plastered on her face. She smiled at the thought of Kagome and Inuyasha being together and knew that their lives would be full of happiness if they would only confess their feelings for each other. Then she would have cute grandchildren with Inuyasha's dog ears. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and clasped her hands together getting everybody's attention. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Houjo I would love to take you home if you want to and I'm very sorry that you didn't have that much time to talk to Kagome." The group of teenagers all stood up and smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. "No thank you we'll walk home" They all responded and left the living room. At the front door Kagome and Inuyasha was saying goodbye to the group. Kagome gave all of them a hug and Inuyasha was about to punch Houjo when he hugged Kagome but was held back by Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi and Sota had to hold on to his legs. Kagome had finally let go of him and waved goodbye as the group disappear down the stairs. When she turned around to yell at Inuyasha she started to laugh uncontrollably. On the floor of the door way entrance was her family lying on top of an unconscious Inuyasha. "Wow that knocked him out cold usually I would have to sit "BAM" five times before he got unconscious!" Her family got off of him and they carried him to the couch.

Later that night:

The Higurashi family and Inuyasha was seated in the living room. Mr. Higurashi announced that he will be explaining why and how he is alive. "Kagome remember when I had to leave for a business trip?" Kagome was thinking about the time her father had to leave. That day was the last time she ever saw her dad till now. "Yes I remember." He nodded in response. "Well it was all a lie." Everyone in the room except for Inuyasha and Mr.Higurashi gasped. He waited awhile for everyone to calm down. Then he continued with his story. "I had been working with a gang to help protect you guys because they wanted your mother." "But father why would you work with them!" Both children yelled obliviously upset that their father would be working for a gang. "I did it because The gang's boss wanted your mother and I decided to make a deal that if I work for them they would leave you and your mother alone. My job was to sell weapons and drugs to other gangs or deliver messages. Then they told me that they wanted me to kill two men. I declined the order and they were mad but they didn't do anything. The gang leader told to me leave and I did leave. Three days before. I told you guys I was leaving I received a letter from the gang. In the letter they said that since I disobeyed their order they were going to kill me and I didn't care as long as they wouldn't hurt my family. When I met them I told them that if I die for you guys then they shouldn't bother you. They said that they didn't need any woman and children. I was relieved but I knew that I would never see you again. I closed my eyes thinking about you guys when they shot me in the head and heart multiple times." Mrs. Higurashi had tears in her eyes. She never knew that and it sort of broke her heart that her husband had to die that way but was happy that he was alive and well. Sota's eyes were big and tears were about to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to show everyone that he was a baby by crying but he let his tears fall as he remembered that Inuyasha said that sometimes its ok to cry when something tragic happens to the ones you love. Grandpa was sobbing but he was furious than sad that his son had been killed because he refused to kill another human being. Kagome was crying in Inuyasha's chest as he held her close. He tried to comfort her by saying "Your dad died for you" or "at least he is back for good" but it made her cried harder so he just let her cry all her tears out. The whole night was spent crying and moping over the story that Mr. Higurashi told them. He was going to tell them why he was alive but decided against.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome I need you... "That voice again. Who are you and what do you want with me!" If you don't hurry than everything and everyone you love will be lost forever. "What do you mean lost forever?" To defeat him you need me as much as I need you… "Who is him" Kagome when the time comes you'll have to choose between living and dying. "Why? What for?"

"Kagome, wake up Kagome… WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Kagome jolted up in bed to collide with someone else. "Ow. Inuyasha why did you do that for?" "What do you mean why I did I dothat for! You're the one that banged your fucking head against mine!" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I mean why did you wake me up for." Inuyasha's angry face became confused and then angry again. "I woke you up so you could go to that stupid school of yours." Kagome looked at her alarm clock and nearly screamed. It was 7:04 and school started in17 minutes! She quickly jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. "Uh…" Inuyasha didn't know why Kagome was freaking out. When he turned around Kagome ran out of the bathroom wearing a towel. He blushed seeing her in onlya towel that is barely covering her body. He was watching her franticly move around the room gathering stuff he had no idea what they were. She didn't seem to notice that he was still in the room because she was about to take of her towel when she heard noises behind her. She turned around to find a blushing half demon. " AHHH! Inuyasha you pervert get out of my room! How dare you sneak into my room like that! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" The poor half demon didn't get a chance to defend himself when he was faced down on the floor. Kagome quickly got changed and looked at the clock. "AHHHH! It's 7:12 now I'll never make it!" She ran out of her room and downstairs. There she said goodbye to her family and left. She made a dash across the shrine grounds and half way down the stairs when she accidentally trip over her feet. Falling down the long stairs she immediately closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to meet amber eyes. "Inuyasha thank you for saving me." The half demon smiled at her. "You know even when you're in your time I still have to save you from danger." She looked away unable to confront the smiling half demon. She was about to say something when he said that they were at her school. They said a quick goodbye and went their separate ways. Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha went into the school after she was out of sight.

Kagome stepped into the classroom as the bell rang. "That was close. I'll have to thank Inuyasha for bringing me here." She suddenly heard clapping and looked toward the sound. There she saw her friends. "Wow Kagome you beat your record on making it to class in less than five minutes!" They all cheered. "Uhhh. You all kept track of how long it took me to get to class?" Yuka spoke up. "We did it so we can tell if you would be coming to school or not." Kagome went to her seat when the teacher came in. "Oh yeah kagome that's our new history teacher." Kagome nodded her head and looked closely at the young woman at the front. "Hello class for all of you that forgot my name or wasn't here. My name is Mrs. Taisho. Now today-" The door slammed open and a boy stepped in. "Inuyasha how many times have I told you not to be late for class?" Kagome was terrified that he was here. She stood up in her chair nearly screaming his name out. "Ms. Higurashi are you okay?" Everyone in the class turned their heads in her direction. "Uh I-I'm fine." She slowly sat down in her chair watching Inuyasha. The teacher than turned her attention back on the boy in front of her. "Well how many times Inuyasha?" He growled at the teacher. She just glared at him. "ten times." He said between gritted teeth. Mrs. Taishio smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha. Now was that hard to say?" "No it wasn't. Now can I go to my seat already?" The teacher nodded her head and he went to his seat which was in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha why are you here?" He turned around to look at her. "Your god damn mother signed me up for it about week ago." Kagome was angry that he said that about her mother but knew that he was pretty angry. She'll have to ask him later about why and how he has been going to school without her knowing. "Okay class today we will be reading a story about feudal Japan. The story is about the life of a lonely half demon that goes through many adventures. Kagome will you start us off?" Kagome nodded and started reading. "Once upon a time there was a great dog demon named Inutaishio. He had a mate named Satomi and a son. One day Satomi was walking in a forest when a dragon demon named Riokortsu appeared. The demon had fallen in love with Satomi but since she fell in love with the dog demon he killed her. Inutaishio swore that one day he would find Riokortsu and kill him. Inutaishio left his kingdom in search for Riokortsu. During his search he rescued a princess named Izaiyo from being eaten by demons…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had his face buried in the book. "Ms. Higurashi can you please read on or are you not feeling well?" Kagome sighed at hearing her teacher say that. 'Does grandpa tell everyone I'm sick or is it just me.' "No I'm fine." She continued to read. "Izaiyo was kidnapped when the demons arrived. Since she was far from her kingdom she decided to join Inutaishio because she was a princess he knew that he would be hunted down and said no. Izaiyo apparently wouldn't take no for an answer so he let her come along. During a battle he realized that she had spiritual powers. During their journey they started to fall in love with each other. They didn't care if it was forbidden they just wanted to be with each other. One day they met up with Ryukotsusei and fought him.Ryukotsusei had hit Izaiyo with one of his claws. She didn't die from it but it was very deep and she was loosing blood fast. Inutaishio severely damaged him but not enough to kill him.Ryukotsusei left saying that if he had never fallen in love with Satomi and the princess then they would be alive. When Inutaishio went over to Izaiyo she was dead. Inutaishio couldn't save his first love but he can save Izaiyo with his new sword tenseiga. He pulled the sword out. Once it was drawn tenseiga started to pulse. He swung it over her body and her eyes started to open. He was happy that she was alive again and vowed that he would never let her die again.""Okay can someone else read? Okay Ayumi you can." Ayumi smiled and started to read. "A few months have past since they last sawRyukotsusei and since they found out that Izaiyo was bearing a child. Inutaishio recommended that she stay at his kingdom because since she was pregnant she wouldn't be able to travel or fight if they were in battle. She refused but decided that would be the best choice. When they arrived at the castle many demons treated her badly. Inutaishio was angry that the demons were treating herlike that. He told all the demons that if they are evertreated Izaiyobadlythen he will kill them himself. Some demons thought that if they all attacked him at once then he would be killed. Their plan almost worked except Izaiyo had purified some demons. After the attack Inutaishio went to see a friend of his that was a master sword smith. He asked his friend to forged him a sword from one of his fangs. A week later he got his sword and he called it tensaiga. It was believed that tenseigacan bring one hundred people back to life in one stroke ,and that tensaiga can kill on hundred demons in one stroke." "Okay can anyone else read for us?" Many handswere raised in the air but one particular caught her attention. It was Inuyasha's arm. He seemed determine to read though she had a pretty good idea why and would let him read. "Okay Inuyasha why don't you read for us." Inuyasha took a deep breath and stated to read. "While she was walking in the forest a man named Takemaru came out from bushes behind her. Before she was kidnapped they were in love with each other. He tried to takeher back to her castlebut she tried to get back toInutaishio's castle. The demons that were sent to guard her help Takemaru bring her back to her kingdom. About two months later while Inutaishio was searching for Izaiyo he ran into Ryukotsusei. They battled each other for three days straight.Ryukotsusei told Inutaishio that he knew where Izaiyo wasand told the him. Inutaishio finally sealedRyukotsusei to a mountainwall that wasn't destroyed by their battle. Inutaishio ran across abeach that was close to where Izaiyo was being held. Running on the beach he came upon his son. The son and him argued about going to save Izaiyo. Inutaishio decided that he would save her even if it cost him his life. After all he did promise to protect her. He turned into his dog demon form so he can run faster. He got there in matter of minutes. Takemaru walked into the birthing room where his beloved Izaiyo was giving birth to a filthy half demon. Izaiyo begged him to leave because she feared that no one was strong enough to fight Inutaihio. He just sat there while shebegged him and his troops to leaveand slowly brought up his spear and stabbed her in her side. He then left her to die. Many servants went over to the dying princess to at least save the child and they succeeded. The next thing they knew was the castle burning. Two young women tried to grab the baby but some other servants pulled them away. Outside at the front gates Inutaishio attacked the guards that were there to slay him. Takemaru came outside and told the demon that he had dispatched the princess. Inutaishio ran to kill him but instead cut his right arm off. He then made his way through the castle looking for Izaiyo and his new born child. After the dog demon left Takemaru ordered the men to burn the castle no matter who was in it. The castle was burning quickly and by the time Inutaishio made it to where Izaiyo was the room was ready to collapse any minute. Inutaishio pulled out tenseiga and swung the sword across Izaiyo's body. After she was revived he covered her in the robe of the fire rat to protect her and his new born son from the fire. Takemaru came into to the room saying that he will fight to the death against Inutaishio. Before they battled he gave Izaiyo a name for their child ,and then told her to leave and live long. Nine year has passed since that fateful night when the dog demon died protecting Izaiyo from dying. Princess Izaiyo died from a terrible disease and left her son by himself. After his mother died humans and demons would hunt him down. Many don't know what happened to the half demon child. Some people say that he died while some say he was hiding. Only two people knew exactly where we was. He was living in a forest near a village. The two people that knew this information was is older half-brother and a flee demon which was Inutaishio advisor. The half demon was believed to beprotecting the village priestess that was guarding the ancient Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. The half demon was supposedly sealed by the priestess because he tried to steal the Shikon Jewel. The priestess had died from a wound that the half demon gave her. The Shikon Jewel of Four Souls disappeared during the priestess's burial never to be seen again." The school bell went off signaling that class was over. "Okay tomorrow we will finish the story. Oh and Ka--Ms. Higurashi will come with mefor a moment?" Kagome looked up at the teacher and got out of her seat to follow the teacher. She slowly looked back at Inuyasha. His face was still glued to the book. When Kagome stepped into the hallway she was embraced by her teacher. "Uh Mrs. Taishio… what are you doing?" Mrs. Taishio just smiled at the confused girl. "It's been so long Kagome! I missed you so much!" She yet againembraced Kagome. "Um I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are." The young woman pulled back from her and had a sad expression on her face but was then replaced with a smile. "Oh how stupid of me to forget such things! After all we haven't seen each other since well… lets just put it this way. It was a long long longtime ago." Kagome still didn't look like she remembered who she was. She sighed shaking her head slowly. Then her head sprang back up again almost hitting Kagome in the face. "That's right how stupid of me again! I forgot to tell you who I am! This will surely remind you who I am! I'm--" She was interrupted by another teacher. "Mrs. Taishio you should hurry up and get to your classroom before Kane puts glue on your chair again." Mrs. Taishio quickly let go of Kagome and ran down the hallway screaming she'll come over to her house. Kagome stood there dumbfounded while trying to think through what just happen five minutes ago. "Hey Kagome class is starting." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts turning around to face Inuyasha. She smiled at him. "Thank you." They walked into class and took their respective seat. Ayumi had been watching them since they entered the room and smiled when she saw the blushes on both of their faces. All the other classes weregiving Kagome and Inuyasha trouble because since Kagome hasn't been at school she has no idea what's going on and Inuyasha has never seen or heard any of this. To the both of them it was complete gibberish. Finally the last bell rang and all the kids ran out of the classroom in a hurry to get home and relax.

Kagome and her friends were at the park talking about the and of school and boys. Kagome was sort of upset that Inuyasha wasn't here. He said that he needed to go back to the house for a favor he promised her dad that he would do. "Kagome hello anyone in there?" That brought her out of her thoughts. "Um. What were you saying again Yuka?" all three girls laughed. "Actually Kagome it was me not Yuka." Eri informed her. Kagome blushed and dropped her head a little bit. "You know Kagome ever since we came to visit you two days ago you've been spacing out." Yuka said. "Is there anything wrong like Houjo didn't get you your favorite flower or something." Kagome sighed. She knew that her friends wanted her to go out with Houjo but she wasn't interested in him. She was planning on telling them that she loved her "boyfriend" Inuyasha but since her family said that he was her cousin they know thought I was making excuses to not go out with Houjo. "Come on guys Kagome clearly has a boyfriend. It would be wrong to make Kagome date another guy because he's popular!" Ayumi scolded the two girls that were making Kagome go out with someone that she didn't love. Both girls bowed their heads in shame. "We only want Kagome to be happy." They both said to Ayumi who had a stern face. "And you don't think that she is happy with her boyfriend?" Both girls stared at the girl in front of them. "That's not even her boyfriend! Don't you remember that Mrs. Higurashi told us that he was Kagome's cousin!" Ayumi glared at them. The girls including Kagome stating inching away from her. "Have you guys ever thought that she could of said that because Houjo was there! I'm sure that Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't want to upset him! I'm also sure that she wanted Kagome to be the one to tell Houjo that she has a boyfriend. If Houjo had found out about Kagome having a boyfriend without being told he would feel stupid for going after and also be heart broken. Mrs. Higurashi knew that it would be nicer if it was told in private and from only Kagome!" Ayumi took big breaths as she looked at the expressions on Yuka and Eri's face. "Uh Ayumi thank you." Ayumi turned around and smiled at Kagome. "Anything for your happiness Kagome. I'm there for you." Kagome embraced her friend. She then went over to the two girls on the ground and hugged them. "And thank you caring about me but I can take care of myself so don't worry." The two girls hugged her back. "That's what friends are for."

At the Higurashi house:

"Okay Inuyasha you understand know?" Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. "What about Kagome? I'm pretty sure she'll worry about me being gone." Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. That's why we invited over an old friend of yours. She'll take Kagome with her and distract her from thinking about you." Inuyasha still wasn't sure about going through this plan of theirs. "Will Kagome be safe while I'm gone?" Everyone in the room smiled at how he was worried about her even though he'll be gone for about a day or two. Mr. Higurashi assured that she'll be fine. "When I find him are you sure he'll agree to help us?" Inuyasha asked still not convinced about going through withthis plan. "Inuyasha if it has anything to do with Inutaishio I'm sure he will help us." Inuyasha turned to Mr. Higurasha. "Yeah… um can you explain to me again about how you know my dad?" He just smiled at the young half demon sitting across from him. "Inuyasha in time I will come to tell you and Kagome about what's going on but right now is not the time." "Why the hell not! Tell me right know damn it!" Mrs.Higurashi quickly covered Souta's ears so he didn't hearsuch fowl language. Especially since he was only eleven years old. "Just trust me Inuyasha. In time you will know everything and about why it had to happen." Mrs. Higurashi slightly bowed her head telling Inuyasha that she knewwhat was going to happen. He was afraid that something bad will happen to Kagome. "Kagome isn't going to get hurt will she?" Mr. Higurashi moved his head left to right indicating that Kagome isn't going to be harmed. He sigh knowing she'll be safe. "Inuyasha you should get going before Kagome comes home. Wouldn't want her to get suspicious about you being here and then you're gone." He had a point about Kagome getting suspicious. He stood as did everyone else and they all walked to the doorway. Once they were there Souta latched onto Inuyasha begging him not to go fearing that he will die. Inuyasha smiled at the kid and told him he'll be okay. When Souta let go of him Inuyasha said goodbye to the three adults and left to find an old accurateness of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome slowly made her way to her house. She was beyond tired because her friends begged her to go shopping at the new mall. They had been walking around all day looking through different stores. She sighed looking at her watch. It said that it was almost nine. She unlocked her door and was about to go in when she sensed a demonic aura. She thought that it was Inuyasha since he is the only one in her time that's a demon. "Mom I'm home."

Kagome walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Hey don't I get a hello?" it was her father that said that. Kagome completely forgot that her father was alive. She looked down at the ground ashamed that she forgot that her father was revived. "I'm sorry about that dad." She'll have to get used to her dad being around now.

Kagome made her way to the living room when she sensed the demonic aura get stronger. That can't be right Inuyasha's aura never changed unless he was turning into a full demon. Kagome started to panic and dash toward the living room. Kagome stepped inside the room and screamed "sit". Her family members just stared at her. "Um Kagome are you okay?" Her mother asked her. Kagome examined the room to see that Inuyasha wasn't in there. There can't be another demon besides Inuyasha in this era. No one except her and Inuyasha can pass through the well. Kagome tried to concentrate where the demonic aura is but it suddenly disappeared.

"Mom where is Inuyasha?" Her mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear I don't know where he is." Kagome had assumed that he went back to the feudal era. She told her parents that she'll be back. She went up to her room to grab her bow and arrows. She was really worried about Inuyasha. He has never left for the feudal era without her.

She slid open the door to the well and was about to enter when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome don't worry. I bet he went back to see if your other friends are safe." Kagome looked back at her father. She nodded her head and they walked back inside the house. Maybe he was right but why would Inuyasha worry about the others? Inuyasha told her that they destroyed Naraku for good. Kagome sat down next to her mother still wondering what the reason was for Inuyasha's sudden leave. "Kagome are you okay my dear?" her grandfather asked. Kagome smiled. "I'm fine gramps. I was just thinking that's all." Kagome heard someone knocking on the door and jumped out of her seat thinking that it was Inuyasha. "Don't worry Kagome I'll get the door." Kagome listened to her mother and sat back down. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to reveal Mrs. Taishio. "Hello Mrs. Taishio. How are you doing?" Mrs. Taishio walked in saying that she was doing fine. Kagome couldn't believe her teacher was in her house. "Um Mrs. Taishio why are you here?" Mrs. Taishio just smiled and sat in the chair across from Kagome. "Kagome remember this morning I tried to tell you something before Mr. Dante interrupted." Kagome nodded her head. Mrs. Taishio giggled. "Are you sure you don't remember who I am?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Taishio. I only just met you." Mrs. Taishio was disappointed that she didn't remember her. "Kagome before I tell you anything you have to know that it has been awhile since we've seen each other. That means that I look different from the last time we met. Okay?" Kagome nodded her head. Mrs. Taishio took in a deep breath as did everyone else in the room. "It's me Rin. You know the little girl that traveled with lord Sesshomaru. AAHH Kagome!" Kagome had fainted from hearing that her history teacher was the sweet little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. "Not again! How many times does sis need to faint this week?" Souta threw up his arms in the air to show how he felt. Of course he was worried but she already fainted two daysin oneweek. "Souta you know it's not her fault. Everything is so sudden to her. I mean with me coming back and one of her friends from the feudal era being her teacher." Souta crossed his arms and huffed. "I guess you're right dad."

"Damn. How hard can it be to find him?" Inuyasha was on the outskirts of Tokyo. Many people were staring at him sniffing the ground. A lady already called the police and he had to explain to them that his ankle was broken in a car accident and that was why he was on the ground. Inuyasha walked around a few streets when he saw a little greenish man walking down an ally. The little man would look around to see if anyone was following him. Inuyasha knew that the man didn't want anyone to know where he was going. "Maybe he can lead me to him." Inuyasha smiled and followed the strange man.

Inuyasha has been following the little man for what seemed like hours. He was about to leave when he noticed that the little man stop in front of a wall. "What the hell is he doing? Damn maybe this was a mistake." Inuyasha whispered. Suddenly there was a flash of light. The little man stepped into the light. Inuyasha quickly jumped into it.

"Uhh where am I?" Inuyasha examined where he was. He was standing in a forest. Inuyasha couldn't find that little man in the forest. "Damn where did he go? Wait this scent!" Inuyasha ran to where the scent was coming from. He stopped in front of a castle that resembled a castle from the feudal era. "What the heck is this castle doing in Kagome's time!" Inuyasha heard a sound behind him. He turned to face a tall young man.

"Hello little brother." Said the person in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and walked to where Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha stepped back and pulled out tensaiga. "Don't come any closer Sesshomaru or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru started laughing making the poor half demon confused. "What the hell are you laughing about?" Sesshomaru stop laughing and intently stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyesbecame wide with shock. In Sesshomaru's eyes you can see his emotions! "Inuyasha tell me why are you here?" Inuyasha never got a chance to speak because the little man that he had followed from before appeared. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have important information!"

"Not now Jaken I'm busy."

"But my lord it's about--" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken making him shut up. He could tell that his master was angry for not listening to his order. Jaken gulped under his master's glare. Sesshomaru only gave Jaken that look when he wanted to kill him. "P-please f-forgive m-me my l-lord for interrupting y-you." Jaken took a step back and started to bow. Sesshomaru smirked seeing Jaken bow down to him. "Jaken." He said in a cold voice. "Leave us be till we go inside the castle, understood!" Jaken jumped from hearing his emotionless voice. "Y-yes my lord I'll be leaving now." Jaken then ran for his life fearing that his master would attack him if he didn't leave. Inuyasha watched Jaken run away into the dense forest.

"Inuyasha why are you here?" Inuyasha stared at his older brother. "I think you know very well why I'm here." Sesshomaru smiled. "Ah yes that's right. You want me to help you with your fight."

"It's not like I want you there but since it involves our father you have to be part of it!" Inuyasha yelled not liking that he needs to ask Sesshomaru for help. "Tell me Inuyasha what does this fight has to do with our father." Sesshomaru was angry that Inuyasha talked about their father like he knew him. "You remember when we fought Takemaru and father's sounga. Apparently Takemaru's soul wasn't put to rest when I killed him. His soul wanted to make up for killing the one he loved so he was reincarnated into a half demon named Daichi. For the last two hundred years he has been searching for a woman that has asimilarsoul that my mother had and that person is actually two women--"

"What do you mean two women? Shouldn't it be one person?" Inuyasha growled at his brother for interrupting him. "If you will let me finish my god damn story then I will tell you!" Inuyasha screamed. "You didn't have to yell little brother." Sesshomaru stated simply. Inuyasha was furious but decided to ignore it and continue. "Like I was saying Takemaru or Daichi found two women that are similar to my mother and they are Kagome and Rin. Even though he is reincarnated he still bears a hatred for our father.I was tol thatif Daichi kidnapped the girls and found our that they knew us he will kill them."

"Uh man, my head really hurts. What happened to me?" Kagome heard some giggling and turned her head to see her history teacher. "Oh no!" Kagome screamed 'did I fall asleep in class again!' Kagome jolted up from she was. "I'm so sorry for sleeping in class Mrs. Taishio! I swear I won't do it again!" Kagome heard someone laughing from behind her. She quickly turned around to see her little brother laughing on the floor holding his stomach. "Souta what are you doing at my school!"

"Kagome you're not at school dear." It was her mother. "Remember that Mrs. Taishio came over and you guys were talking. Then when Mrs. Taishio told you something you fainted. You really worried everyone."

Kagome was trying to remember why she had fainted in the first place. "Hey Rin can make Kagome faint again?"

"I don't think that--" 'bam' everyone turn to where the noise came from to see Kagome yet again on the floor unconscious. "Cool! Thanks Rin I didn't know you were that good!" Everyone rushed over to Kagome. "Kagome!" They all carried her to her room and put her on her bed. "I think Kagome had had enough excitement for today." Said Rin as she turned around. "I think I should probably leave." She turned to leave when someone grabbed her hand. It was Mrs. Higurashi. "Are you sure about that Rin? I mean we had all planned for you to come over and tell Kagome why you're here." Rin slowly shook her head. "No its okay besides I'll see her tomorrow at school. Before I forget where is Inuyasha?" This time Mr. Higurashi spoke up. "He won't be able to make it to school tomorrow because he went to go look for someone." Rin sighed. "I bet he said that so he wouldn't go to school. Well thank you for inviting me." Rin, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi walked downstairs then to the front door.

"I'm sorry for what I've caused you guys." Rin bowed down to show that she was really sorry.

Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi exchanged glances at each other and then back at Rin. "Don't worry about it Rin.Kagome will be fine. She'll have to get used to a lot of things now." Rin opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Higurashi stopped her by putting his hand up. "Rin please don't worry about it." This time Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. Rin looked at Mrs. Higurashi and decided not to worry. She smiled and nodded her head. "You're rightMrs. Higurashi I shouldn't worry. Thank you again and bye." Rin waved good bye as she ran across the shrine grounds to the stairs. Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi waved good bye as well. They stood there watching Rin till they couldn't see her anymore. They walked back inside to the living room. They sat down on the couch both of them not saying anything. The only noise that could be heard was Souta yelling while playing his new video game that he got for his birthday.

"Dear, do you think we should of let her go? I mean she could get kidnapped by Daichi."

Mrs. Higurashi was really about Rin and Kagome. Although Mr. Higurashi reassured her that since Kagome was with them she was safe and that Rin can handle herself for a little awhile if she encounters Daichi. Still no matter how much he reassured her she wasn't convinced. From what her husband told her nobody knows what Daichi looks like and from what Kagome told herbefore was thathe wasmadly in love with Inuyasha's mother that he killed her because she didn't love him back. That really worried her the most about the girls. Mr. Higurashi saw the look on his wife's face. He took a hold of her hand and slightly squeezed it. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her husband. "Don't worry everything will be fine. Kagome and Rin are strong girls. Besides they have two guys that will protect them no matter what." Mrs. Higurashi managed a small smile. "I hope you're right dear. I hope you're right."

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

I don't think I will be able to update for awhile because I have many tests to study for. I might update probably next and if not I'll let you know.

Well I have to go see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was starting to rise giving the impression that the sky was burning. The streets were unusually quiet to Kagome. It was about five in the morning and usually people would be seen on the streets going to work or to school. Kagome had gotten up a couple hours ago. When she woke up Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She was worried that something happened to him so she has been waiting for him by the sacred tree.

"Where is he?" She said to no one in particular. She looked up at the sacred tree wishing that whereever he was that he is okay. 'I know that I shouldn't be worrying that much but I can't help but wonder why Inuyasha would suddenly leave without telling me. Does he not trust me anymore?' She was so confused. As she stared at the shrine entrance she felt a demonic aura. She stood up and ran overto the stairs to see Inuyasha climbing up the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran and embraced him. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome but couldn't see her face because she had her face buried in his chest. He slightly smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry that I worried you Kagome." He felt Kagome pull back from him. He looked at to see that she was crying. He hated when she cried especially if he was one who made her cry.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling. She couldn't help but think that something terrible could have happened. Even if her era was supposed to be safe it wouldn't be for Inuyasha. Scientist would love to experiment on him and people would just kill him because he was part demon. Kagome shook her head. "No, don't be sorry Inuyasha. I was afraid that someone found out that you were a half demon and that youwere being experimented on or that someone killed you."

Inuyasha chuckled and tightened his embrace but not too much to hurt her. "Don't worry Kagome no will find out about me being a half demon and no human can kill me. Besides I would never leave you by yourself."

Kagome was trying so hard to not blush but seeing Inuyasha smirked told her that she was doing a terrible job. She wanted to change the subject and decided to find out where he disappeared to. "Inuyasha where were you? I mean why were in the city especially at night?"

"Um well I went--" Before he got to say anythingelse he was interrupted by some screaming.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GONE! MOM DAD KAGOME IS MISSING!" Souta was heard screaming from the house. A few minutes after they heard Souta yell Mrs. Higurashi came running out of the house.

"Kagome! Kagome are you out here? Please answer me!" Kagome and Inuyasha ran to where Mrs. Higurashi was franticly running around the shrine grounds screaming Kagomes name out.

"Mom I'm right here." They stopped right in front of her. They could see that she was crying. "Mom why are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked worried that something happened inside the house. When Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter she immediately embraced her. Kagome didn't expect this from her mother but wrapped her arms around her mom and whispered that everything is going to be okay.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and her mother hug each other. He knew exactly why everyone was getting worried about. They all thought that Kagome had been kidnapped by Daichi but he will make sure that Daichi never gets that chance.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and everything seemed lively. Exceptfor one place, a village that once belonged to the demon slayers. A young woman came out of a hut that had some parts of still intact. She gazed upon the ruins of her once peaceful village. She sighed and walked to where the graves of her villagers and family were buried. She got down on her knees and started to pray. After she was done praying she stood up and stared at the sky thinking about her friends that she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Sango." Sango snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to face a young boy.

"Yes Kohaku what is it?" The young boy named Kohakusmiled at her.

"There is someone here to see you sis. I told the person to wait inside the hut." Sango nodded and walked toward that hut but stopped. "Kohaku while I go deal with this stranger can you move some of the rubble away from the blacksmith hut. If you have trouble with some heavy ones then leave them and I'll help you with it later." She smiled at him and continued to the hut.

Kohaku just smiled and whispered. "I hope she'll be happy. Ever since we came back here she has been depressed lately." He turned in the direction of where the blacksmith hut is to start moving the rubble like Sango told him to.

Sango walked in the hut to see a young man dressed in a dark monk robe. "Miroku!" She was completely shocked that he was here but after a few minutes of staring at him her shocked expression changed into a happy one.

"My dear Sango it has been to long has it not?" He walked up to Sango and was about to hug her when she slapped him.

"You pervert can't you ever get your head out of the gutter! We haven't seen each other in awhile and you just have to go touch my butt! God Miroku you never change!" Sango crossed her arms and glared at the monk in front of her.

"My dear Sango I did not intend on groping you. I just wanted to give you a hug." Miroku said sincerely as he rubbed his swollen cheek. Sango stopped glaring at Miroku. He saw that her expression became a guilty expression. "Miroku I'm so sorry about that. When you came up to me I saw your hands come toward my lower back so I instinctively thought you were going to touch my butt." She lightly laughed. "Guess it became a habit."

"Don't worry about it Sango. To tell you the truth I actually missed all the slapping and yelling." Sango smiled and hugged him. Miroku didn't expect her to do that but he gladly returned her the hug. He looked down at her back and couldn'thelp smile. He knew that he would get slapped again but he could never resist her round butt. He decided that since Sango slapped him because she thought that he was going to grope he might as well grope for real and he did.

Sango felt something slide down her back. She was so furious that he actually did grope her. 'The nerve of that guy doesn't he ever learn.' She sighed and pulled away from Miroku. "Miroku" She said sweetly.

"Yes Sango--" Poor Miroku didn't finish because Sango hit him really hard on the head. "Its payback time monk." With that said hate filling her voice as she started to beat him up. She punched, kicked, slapped, and even hit him with her hiraikotsu.

"Please Sango forgive!" Miroku begged but to no avail.

"Not a chance you perverted monk!"

Outside Kohaku flinched from all the screaming that came from the hut. "I guess that means she really does miss him." Kohaku continued moving the rubble hoping that Sango didn't kill Miroku.

* * *

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Yes school is finally over!" Kagome cheered as she and Inuyasha were walking toward Mrs. Taishio's room. She stared at Inuyasha as she remembered this morning. Kagome told Inuyasha that Mrs. Taishio was Rin. He said that he knew who she was awhile back. It surprised her thatshe didn't know that any of this was happening but everyone else knew. She knew that there would be no more surprises after today.

"Yeah I know what you mean. All that stuff youlearn is so confusing. Plus the teachers were all bastards."

"Inuyasha they were not mean to you in anyway. You were the reason why they had to be mean to you."

"Was not! I didn't do anything."

Kagome smirked. "Oh yeah well lets see in first period you called Mrs. Taishio a wrench and stupid. In second period you mixed the chemicals in together which you weren't supposed to do. Third period you threw the math book at the teacher. In fourth period you got into a fight with another boy. Fifth period you punched a desk and it broke so now you have to pay forty dollars for a new one and in sixth period you kept on talking nonstop about how stupid school was." Inuyasha growled and turned his face away from Kagome's smiling face. There was long period of silence between the two.

"Come on lets just get to Mrs. Taishio's room okay." Kagome nodded and they started heading toward the room. When they were close to the room they saw Mrs. Taishio come out.

"Hey Rin are you ready?" Rin turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha coming toward her.

"Yep I sure am. I was just getting ready to go search for you two. So how was your day?"

"Don't even go there Rin." Inuyasha stated. Rin could tell that he probably caused some trouble and Kagome must of scolded him. She was about to ask him what happened but was stopped by Kagome.

"Don't worry about him Rin." Rin stopped smiling. Even though she was in her mid twenties she still acted like the little eight year old that traveled her lord centuries ago.

She still loves toask people people what were wrong with thembut she knows when to stop unlike before.

Flashback

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the matter? Are you sad? If Lord Sesshomaru is upset Rin will go cheer him up with flowers."

"Rin you impudent child Lord Sesshomaru does not like flowers." Jaken yelled. Rin stopped smiling and stared at her lord.

"But if Lord Sesshomaru is upset I know flowers will cheer him up. Lord Sesshomaru always looks sad so that means he's not happy and I want Lord Sesshomaru to be happy."

"Rin don't be stupid. I have been with my lord for more than a hundred years. I think I should know when Lord Sesshomaru is upset." Jaken puffed up his chest and hit it. Rin bowed her head. 'Master Jaken is right. Lord Sesshomaru would never want any flowers.'

"Rin." Rin looked up at her lord to see that he had a small smile amongst his lips. "I would be happy to get some flowers from you." Although he his voice was emotionless Rin could tell that he meant it. She smiled and ran off to get some flowers.

End Flashback

"Uh Rin are you in there. Hello earth to Rin." Rin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kagome calling her.

"I uh I'm sorry for spacing out like that." Rin saw Kagome look at Inuyasha and they both smiled. "What? What you two smiling about?"

Kagome lightly laughed. "Oh Rin you were thinking of someone were you not? Is it a guy perhaps?"

"No I wasn't thinking about anyone."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Really then why are you blushing?" Kagome knew she got her. Rin gasped as she clutched her face. She had no idea that she was blushing the entire time. She sighed as she stared at the two teenagers in front of her.

"Okay you got me. I was thinking of someone." Kagome squealed. Inuyasha folded his arms as he watched Kagome jump up and down squealing like a child.

"Rin who is it please tell me." Rin shook her head. Kagome stopped smiling.

"Why not?"

"You guys won't know who it is besides I bet he forgot about me. We haven't seen each others for years now."

"Oh Rin I'm sorry." Kagome hugged Rin. She pulled back and smiled. "Come let's get going. We can't dwell on the past now can we." Rin nodded and the three of them headed out of the school building. They all got into Rin's car which was a convertible. Kagome thought it was weird for a teacher to have this kind of car but thought that maybe Rin had another job before she became a teacher.

"Oh Kagome I invited Ayumi and her boyfriend to come along. Is that okay?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Rin started to talk. She looked at Inuyasha and back at Rin. She smiled. "Yes that would be okay"

"Cool so let'sgo!" Rin stepped on the peddle hard making the car speed off. Kagome quickly latched onto Inuyasha and Inuyasha was screaming at Rin to slow down.

From the top of the school building a figure stood watching Rin's car speed off. The person smiled showing his sharp fangs. "I finally found you."

* * *

**There are you all happy that I updated? Well you should be. I originally didn'thave Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku in this chapter but thought thatI should add them in. Tell me if that fit in well with the story.**

**Okay I would like at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap:

From the top of the school building a figure stood watching Rin's car speed off. The person smiled showing his sharp fangs. "I finally found you."

Now:

The man didn't move from where he stood on top of the building never taking his eyes off the spot where the car used to be. The man didn't notice that a woman came behind him until she spoke.

"Master why are you still here? After so many years of searching you just stand there staring at nothing but air." she said in a sarcastic tone. The man turned around to face her. She eyed him from head to toe to see if he was going to do something. Her master wore a black jeans and a blood red button up shirt. His hair was tied up in a high pony tail. His eyes were dark blue but from a far distance it looks almost black.

"Is that all you came here for Noni?" His voice was dark that woman named Noni back away afraid that he would hurt her. He smirked at how easily she becomes afraid of him.

"You know Noni I was going to make Renze follow them but I think you are better suited to go. You have more experience then she does."

Noni immediately straightened up when he spoke. "Yes master." She bowed and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Noni, don't do anything reckless." Noni flinched at the threat and walked away.

'Damn him, if only I hadn't made that deal with him… I would probably be free and my family would still be alive.' She jumped off the building and landed on another close to the school.

_Flashback_

_A young girl around the age of twelve watched as her family members were killed before her. She watch as her father protected her mother but the spear went through both their bodies.Tears streamed down her face as her family's blood stained everywhere. The man in front of her wore a smile as he played around with her siblings. He would chase them and throw the spear at their hearts. He made them beg for their lives and he swiped his spear across their throats. Soon she was the only one alive. The man smiled at her before he walked out of the hut. Noni couldn't move from the spot where she sat. Her eyes never left the frightening faces of her family members. She crawled over to where the bodies lie and tried to wake them up. 'Please don't die. Please don't leave me all alone.' The girl gathered her parent's and sibling's bodies together. After she finished she lied down next to them wanting to die along with them._

_End Flashback._

_Another Flashback_

_It's been four years after her family was slaughtered she now lives peacefully in an abandoned shrine that isn't far from her now destroyed village. She walked out of the forest carrying two fish she caught at a near by lake. As she walked into the shrine she noticed a ghastly figure standing in the middle of the room. She dropped the fish and glared at him._

"_Y-you, what are you doing here you monster!" She jumped back and flexed her claws. The man just laughed making her tremble a little. _

_The man stepped toward her and she moved back. "You know why I'm here Noni; you still need to do your part of the deal. Remember the deal we made? If I gave you power to protect your family you have to kill that half demon and you didn't." Noni growled when he mention about the deal they made. It was because of that deal her family were dead. She glared at the man in front of her with so much hatred but he was unfazed by it. She wanted to kill him right then but knew she wasn't powerful enough to defeat him._

"_So do you agree to finish our little deal?" He said mockingly. Noni growled louder and charge at him. He quickly dodged her attack. He then got behind her and locked her arms together so she wouldn't be able to hit him. Noni was shocked at how fast he dodged her attack. Feeling something tightly grasp her arms she looked back to see that he was behind her._

"_Damn you bastard!" She struggled to get free but he just tightened his grasp on her arms. She winced as his claws pierced her skin._

"_Tsk tsk its master Daichi to you my little servant." He said dangerously._

"_I'm not going to be your servant! I'll get away from you and you will never find me!" She screamed._

"_Really, well lets say you do get away from me, what then? Will you go to another village and stay with a family. Maybe years later you'll start your own family and I happen to find you there. Do you think you can save your family by coming with me? Wrong, I'll kill them just like I did four years ago with your now dead family." Her eyes widen when he said the last two sentences. He knew that he got her now. "And I don't think you want that to happen." Tears started to appear as she thought about her dead family. She didn't want to see anyone else die because of her._

"_Yes I'll do it, master." She said emotionlessly._

_End Flashback _

Ever since her family was killed she blamed herself for their deaths.She wished that she did her part of the deal the first time he asked her, and then maybe her family would still be alive. She despised Daichi before she started working for him. She only joined him so no one else she knew would die but more people died because of her.He forced her to do things that she regrets ever doing. She had to kill many innocent people and young half demons. She herself was a half demon and it killed her inside to have done that.

She jumped from building to building till she found the group by a small cafe.As she jumped down she hid as close as she could get so they wouldn't sense her presence.

'I wish Daichi would die and rot in hell!'

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's not a long chapter. I couldn't remember what I had written in the chapter before so I wrote this chapter about Noni's past.I was really frustaighted with trying to rewrite the chapter so decided to write this.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The streets were crowded with mostly young teenagersand adults. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to café to get a table while Rin tried to find a parking space. The couple walked peacefully on the street till Kagome was roughly pushed off the street and onto the road. A car comes speeding through the street. The driver wasn't really paying attention because the driver kept on going at full speed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, he tried to get to Kagome but people were in his way. Inuyasha started panicking that he wouldn't make it in time to her. He jumped off the street and was in the air. He saw her lying on the ground emotionless as the car drew closer to her. He was closing in on her but the car was a mere seven feet away and he knew he wouldn't make it in time but he still tried. Suddenly out of no where a green blur past the car and picked up Kagome. The driver saw the blur and tried to avoid it. The car started spinning but stopped when the car hit a light pole. Inuyasha landed on the ground and ran to where the people crowding around. When he made it past the crowd he saw Kagome lying on the ground. He sniffed her to see if he could catch the scent of who ever saved her. No matter how many times he sniffed her he couldn't find any other scent on her. He turned back around to see that people were still huddled around them.

"What do you want?" He raised his voice to try to make them leave.

"Is she okay?" An elderly lady asked from the crowd.

"Yeah she's fine so you can all leave now." He said as calm as possible.

"She doesn't look okay." A young man spoke when he noticed Kagome wasn't moving.

"Yeah she isn'tmoving." This time a teenage girl spoke.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. People couldn't just get a clue. "She is fine okay fine! She's just unconscious so you people can just leave and mind your own business!" He yelled at everyone.

"Well I've never." The old lady said as she walked away.

The crowd all gave dirty looks at Inuyasha before they left and continued what they were doing before the incident. Inuyasha could care less if people sent him dirty looks. He fought many ugly and dangerous demons so why should he be scared of some weak humans. He turned his attention back on Kagome. He checked her body for any damage. After finding none he was going to sit on the ground with her but stopped.

"Inuyasha there you are. I was walking when a couple passed by saying that an innocent teenage girl couldn't possibly go out with that rude teenage boy. I figured that they were talking about you two so I asked them what happened. They told me that a young girl was pushed onto the street as a car sped through the street and that as the car was a mere few feet away she was saved but no one knew who her saver was. They also told me that her boyfriend came and started yelling at everyone to leave. As soon as I heard what happened I ran to find you guys." Rin looked past a now blushing Inuyasha and saw Kagome on the ground not moving. She gasped and ran to her. "Is she okay?"

Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of that question. "Yeah she'll be fine. She just needs to get some rest."

Rin sighed when she heard that Kagome was okay. She always thought of Kagome like an older sister to her even if they rarely saw each other in the past. Rin was deep in thought she didn't notice Kagome start to stir.

"Rin, Kagome is starting to wake up." Inuyasha informed her.

"Really?" Rin and Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome." They both said at the same time.

"Hey guys" Kagome smiled at them.

Both Rin and Inuyasha sighed and couldn't help but smile too.

Inuyasha walked past Rin and held out his hand to Kagome.She gladly took his hand.

When they checked Kagome again for injuries they walked into the café.

* * *

Light blue eyes watched the group walk off. He stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest. He never took his eyes off them. A young woman came behind him.

"Is she okay" She asked with so much concern.

"She'll be fine Ayumi." He answered back.

"Still that was pretty close. Any second later and she could be dead." Ayumi was still shaken up from what happened moments ago.

The man turned around and embraced her. Ayumi wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry Ayumi. I shouldn't have put the spell on." He said apologetically.

"No don't be sorry you were trying to conceal your scent so Inuyasha wouldn't find out who saved Kagome." Ayumi tried to cheer him up.

The man sighed. "I'm going have to tell them who I am?"

Ayumi nodded her. "From what you've told me you guys are friends so I don't understand why you would be afraid to tell them."

"I haven't seen them for years and I have changed a lot since we last met."

"Don't worry about it. They will still be your friends whether you look different or the same." Ayumi said reassuring.

He nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet!" She jumped up in excitement.

The man picked her up bridal style. He jumped off the ground and landed at the back of the café. "Guess we don't need to wait for a table." Ayumi giggled as they entered.

* * *

"Kagome over here." Kagome saw Ayumi waving at them. She was sitting in a table at the back of the café.

"Hey Ayumi." Kagome went up to her friend and they hugged each other.

As the group began to sit down a waitress asked for there orders. Ayumi told the waitress to come back in a few minutes because everyone just arrived. The waitress left and the group got settled.

"Hey Ayumi wasn't your boyfriend supposed to be here?" Kagome asked.

"He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. He should be back in a few minutes." She said taking a sip of her water.

"Ayumi how long have you and your boyfriend been dating?" Rin asked. Ayumi blushed at the question.

"Um…we've been going out for abouteight months." She said embarrassed.

Kagomeeyes widened. She couldn't stop staring at Ayumi. "You guys have been dating since my fifteen birthday?"

"Yes. The day after your birthday I went to visit you because earlier that day the school announced you wouldn't be coming to school. Walking to your house I saw him standing in front of the well house. I asked him what he was doing here. He didn't answer, he just left the shrine. The next I day I went to the shrine again and I saw him there again. This time he spoke to me. He said that the reason why he was at the shrine was to watch out for his best friend. I thought that he was talking about you so I didn't mind. Since then we got closer and closer, and then one day he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aw. That is so sweet." Rin clasped her hands together. Everyone sweat dropped.

Kagome couldn't handle all these surprises. Unable to think she just dropped the facts that her father is alive and well, Rin is alive and looks so young, and that she supposedly knows Ayumi's boyfriend. She shook her head to stop thinking of that, it started to give her a bad headache.

"Hey Ayumi sorry I took so long." Everyone turned to see a tall young man with short black hair in a high pony tail. He wore a green button up shirt and light blue jeans.

Kagome stared at him intently for some odd reason she felt that she knows him. Kagome shook her head again to clear her mind.

He sat down next to Ayumi and kissed her cheek. Ayumi blushed four shades of red. Rin and Kagome giggled at how Ayumi acted being caught blushing so hard.

While girls giggled over how cute Ayumi looked Inuyasha eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. He had a weird feeling about him. He couldn't smell the guy's scent not even on Ayumi. It bugged him how this guy can have no scent. 'Who is this guy? Everyone has a particular scent but he has none. He must be concealing his scent. That's the only thing I can think of for not having a scent.' "So what's your name? I didn't hear you introduce yourself when you arrived?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously making sure he caught everyone's attention.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked upset at how he acted towards Ayumi's boyfriend.

"I just want to know the guys name. Is that wrong of me to ask?" He said sarcastically. Kagome looked sadly at Ayumi as if trying to silently apologize.

"I agree with Inuyasha. I don't recall ever hearing your name." Rin spoke up.

"Um…well…you see…" Ayumi said nervously. She looked at her boyfriend and back at her friends who where staring at them intently. She was about to speak again but her boyfriend put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Its okay." Everyone kept on staring at him speciously Inuyasha. He was eager to know what his name was and who he is.

He sighed. "My name is Jeninji"

Kagome and Inuyasha both were shock. 'That couldn't be the Jeninji we know from the feudal era.' They both thought the same thing.

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time." He smiled at them but their shocked expressions didn't change. Jeninji frowned and turned to look at Ayumi. She smiled sadly at him.

Rin was very surprised to the name Jeninji. The only person they knew with the name Jeninji was the half demon who grew herbs for all kinds of poisons and diseases. All three thought the exact same thing. Kagome snapped out of her shock like trance. She wanted to know if this Jeninji was the Jeninji from the feudal era.

"Jeninji how long ago did you last see us?" She wasn't sure how to ask him. She didn't want to sound rude.

"Almost five hundred years ago." He spoke in a low voice but still audible.

Kagome and Rin gasped and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Jeninji is that really you? You look like a human." Kagome thought it was stupid to say that but it is too late she already said it.

"Yes it is me and this is part of my power." He said a bit too proudly.

Inuyasha and Rin paid close attention to Jeninji. They were really curious to how he seemed so young. Inuyasha knew that five hundred years in demon life would be fifty years in human life and yet Jeninji's appearance was young not old. Even for demons their looks change as they get older. It didn't make sense to him at all.

"And I would like to know how you look so young. Someone as old as you should have at least some older looks to your appearance." Inuyasha spoke so Jeninji would hear him.

"Right. Well my appearance all has to do with my powers. My mother never told you that my father was an earth demon. Earth demons have an ability to keep things young even humans but there is one problem. Since I am half demon I can only use that ability during spring time. I never wanted to use this ability but I made a promise to a very special friend of mine and I've kept it ever since." he was going to continue but was interrupted.

"But that doesn't explain your human form!" Inuyasha yelled. He slammed his hands on the table.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Calm down." Inuyasha glared at her but seeing her face made him calm down a little.

"Keh."

"I was getting to that Inuyasha." Jeninji got annoyed that Inuyasha cut him off. "After Kagome and Inuyasha helped me and left our village I started to experience pain once in a while. Then once every week I would go through a transformation. One day I fought a demon that attacked the village. While fighting I felt my transformation starting up. This time it wasn't painful as it usually is. After I destroyed the demon my mother told me I looked human. Both my mother and I were confused because my past transformation never came out like this did. An old lady passed by saying that I should see a priestess that is married to an earth demon. I did what I was told and met with the priestess. She explained to me that every earth demon goes through these transformations. And after the transformation cycle begins to end our whole appearance changes. Since I'm half demon and half human I changed into a more human appearance. That is what she told me." He explained.

Everyone except Ayumi was astounded by what Jeninji told them. Kagome was the first one to speak She told Jeninji that she was happy that he's okay.

"Um what happened to your mom Jeninji?" Rin asked she remembered how kindhis motherwas to her.

Jeninji looked toward her his expression stated that he was confused and yet surprised. "I'm sorry I've never met you before so how do you know my mother."

"Oh, um I don't think you remember but we met when I was a young girl. You told me where to find a special herb that I needed to use to help a friend of mine."

Jeninji thought about what she said but he couldn't remember. "How young were you?"

'I think eight or nine"

"What! That can't be true my mother died years before you were even born!" Jeninji screamed. His mom died four hundred twenty six years ago. 'This woman would have to be a demon to survive that long but there is no demonic aura around her.' He felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder. He noticed that Ayumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jeninji please not so loud. Everyone is starting to stare." Everyone at the table looked around the café to see that Ayumi was right, everyone were looking in their direction.

The waitress from before came to take their orders. After getting the orders she came back out with their drinks. The group became extremely quiet. Everyone didn't want to talk and upset someone that will catch everyone's attention.

Kagome watched everyone at the table. They all had the same expression, boredom. She really wanted to know how Rin knows Jeninji. Plus Rin never told her how she is still alive. Rin informed her that she was twenty years old and that she has been alive for many years but was never told the reason for being alive such a long time. Finally annoyed with the silence she turned to Rin ready to ask the one question that been bugging her for the past few minutes.

"Rin do you mind telling me, us how you are still alive?" Kagome asked.

Rin stopped drinking her coke. She looked at Kagome and sighed. 'I knew I would have to tell them someday but she didn't think she'd have to tell them today.'

"Um where do I start?"

"Why don't you start with telling us how you survived living for five hundred freaking years!" Inuyasha again getting impatient and annoyed. He just wanted to know the reason for her being alive.

"Inuyasha if you don't calm down and let her explain I'll say it." Kagome warned. She knew that Inuyasha would shut up if she threatened him with the 'sit' command.

Inuyasha gulped and immediately shut up. He can tell when she is serious about sitting him and knew that if he interrupted someone again he'd be in his grave. He looked around the table and when he landed on Rin she was staring at him. "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" He raised his eyebrow waiting for her to start.

"Yes I will. Um…okay…um as you know I traveled with my lord--" Inuyasha rolled his eyes hearing Rin call Sesshomaru her lord. Kagome saw this and nudged him in the ribs. He growled at her but she reached over and grabbed the subdued necklace. He instantly stopped growling and averted his attention back to Rin.

"My lord had to leave so that just left me and master Jaken. As usual I would go to pick some flowers for my lord and me. While I picked flowers a female demon came out of the forest. She was badly injured with deep gashes across her chest. She told me a wolf demon attacked and wanted to take her powers. She asked me if she could transfer the rest of her power to me. I agree to absorb her powers. She grabbed me and we began to glow a light blue color and she suddenly fell to the ground dead. I heard a howl and ran knowing it was the wolf demon that had attacked her. I got away from the demon, but I got far from where master Jaken was.I couldn't find my way back so I lived in the forest. I guess having the demon's powers kept me from dieing all these years." Rin became sad as she remembers the dying demon. 'She seemed so young.'

"Rin do you know what kind of powers you acquired from the demon?" Kagome asked. She didn't expect Rin to receive powers from the demon and she was interested in what type of power Rin had.

Rin slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Kagome I don't. I never used my powers before so I have no idea what they are." She answered apologetically.

"That's okay don't worry about." Kagome smiled. Seeing Kagome smile Rin couldn't help but smile back.

Ayumi watched the two smile at each other and suddenly got an idea. "Hey guys I have an idea." Everyone turned their attention to her. "Well if Mrs. Taishio, I mean Rin never used her powers and I'm sure everyone wants to know too so why don't we go to Mizu park. Then Rin can see what power the demon transferred to her." Ayumi mentally cheered as she saw everyone's happy faces.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "That is a great idea Ayumi! Mizu park is always disserted so it would be the perfect place for Rin to test her powers. What do you think Rin?"

"I love the idea. Lets go!" Everyone cheered and got out of their seats. As they were about to walk away from the table a waitress came with the food they ordered. "Oh yeah that's right the food." Jeninji said as mostly everyone laughed. Inuyasha wasn't the least bit happy.

"Why the hell did the food take so long anyway?" He yelled gaining everyone in the cafe attentions yet again.

"Inuyasha! Please calm down. They have to cook the food you know." Kagome stated as if she was the smartest person in the world.

"Keh I know that. I'm just mad because we have to stay here longer." He roughly sat in his seat.

"Well if you hurry up and eat your food we can go." She knew it'll take awhile for him to eat all of his food.

"I'm done!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What!" Kagome was amazed to see that Inuyasha indeed ate everything on his plate. To bad for Inuyasha because they didn't leave till everyone was done with their meal.

* * *

**Man that was the longest chapter I've written. Next chapter you get to see Rin's power and There's going to be a battle.**

**If you find any words stuck together can you please tell me. I fixed it but there still might be parts I missed. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After being unconscious for several hours Miroku finally woke up. When he awoke the hut was dim, telling him that night would come soon. It was difficult for him to see as he looked for any sign of Sango but she wasn't in the hut. He got up and walked over to the door and peek outside to see if she was there. Once again he had no luck in finding her. He then caught sight of Kohaku moving decaying demon body parts in a ditch at the end of the village.

"Kohaku do you know where Sango went to?" he asked walking over to Kohaku.

Kohaku was throwing some demon parts he found near the back of the village. He heard footsteps come from behind him but he didn't turn around thinking it was only Sango. Kohaku heard a male's voice speak out to him. He knew that wasn't Sango and turned around to see Miroku walking towards him. "I'm sorry Miroku I don't know where sis went but I know that when she left the hut she was quite upset." Miroku nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, I might know where she is." he said as he saw Miroku stop.

Miroku turned back around hoping the young boy knew where Sango had gone. He really wanted to apologize to her for what he did. Even if he did enjoy it, it was still wrong of him to take advantage of when she thought he wouldn't grope her.

"Alright I'm listening." Miroku said in serious but desperate tone.

"Um, usually when Sango is mad she goes to a hill near the village. She took me there once but I was only six. If I'm not mistaken the hill is to the east and before you reach the hill you will pass by a hot spring. If you don't see the hot spring by the time you reach the end of the forest then you went the wrong way or wasn't paying attention to your surroundings." Kohaku gave him everything he remembered.

Miroku nodded." Thank you Kohaku." after that he left the village.

Kohaku watched Miroku disappeared from eyesight. He turned around to finish his work before he was interrupted. He suddenly felt something amiss, he reach to his side and felt his sickle. He grasps the sickle and waited for something to happen. He jumped slightly feeling something rub against his leg. A meow was heard and he saw Kilala in her kitten form. 'It must be my imagination. I actually thought a demon was about to attack me.' Kohaku thought as he sighed of relief.

The sun began to set casting the lands in golden colors, taking the breaths away from countless people up in mountains or high grounds. Sango sat on a hill close to the demon slayer village. She stared over the areas covered in the suns illuminating light. So captivated in the beautiful sight she didn't notice Miroku come up behind her.

Miroku leisurely walked up to her as not to disturb. "Sango?" Hearing no answer he cautiously walked slightly in front of her. At the sight of her in the sunlight he became unaware of his surroundings. The only word that crossed his mind was. 'Beautiful…' he thought. He couldn't stop staring at her. Miroku saw Sango move her head in his direction, yet he couldn't move.

Sango became aware of someone standing next to her. She turned to see Miroku staring down at her. Their eyes met. Sango could see love and affection in his gorgeous blue eyes. It seemed like an eternally, the two had stayed like that.

Kohaku came up breathing heavily from all the running he did. Miroku and Sango quickly looked away when Kohaku arrived.

"Kohaku what's the matter?" Sango got up and saw Kohaku with a fresh wound on his arm. She gasped as soon as she saw it. "Kohaku…" she said worriedly.

"Sango…the village…demon…attacked…someone…" Kohaku said wearily.

"A demon attacked the village?" Miroku asked. He saw Kohaku nod. He and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

Sango went up to Kohaku and grasped his shoulders. "Kohaku stay here and rest."

"But Sango--" he tried to talk back.

"No buts Kohaku. You're not fit to fight; I don't want anything to happen to you." Sango said. 'I won't lose Kohaku again.' She saw Kohaku nod his head. She turned to Miroku. "Let's go Miroku!"

"I'm right behind you Sango." Miroku called after her retreating figure.

The two ran down to the village. Kohaku watched their retreating figures till they disappeared. He looked down at his right hand that was holding his sickle. He tightly grabbed it making his knuckles turn white. 'I'm notso weak! Sango doesn't want me to fight because I'll end up messing up, just like last time. She doesn't believe I'm strong enough to battle demons.' Kohaku looked back up in the direction where Sango and Miroku left. Anger flashed in his eyes. 'I'm not weak…I'm not.'

'Yes that's it Kohaku hate that girl for causing you some much pain and grief. She thinks she is all powerful with her huge weapon at her side. Soon Kohaku you'll get your revenge.' A voice said but Kohaku paid no heed to it. He was too mad to notice someone talking.

Sango rushed through the forest, trying to make it to her village in time. She wanted to kill the demon before it destroyed what was left of her village. Behind, Miroku struggled to keep up with Sango new found strength in speed. He saw Sango get farther away from, not wanting to lose her he quickened his speed. Running so fast he was finally catching up to her; however he didn't notice a small stone in front of him and tripped, with a grunt he came down face first to the ground.

Sango heard a thud from behind. She stopped running and turned around to see Miroku on the ground. She quickly rushed over to him and pushed him off the ground. "Miroku are you okay?" she asked as he sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine but what did I trip over?" he asked while rubbing his head. They looked back to see a medium size stone. Miroku turned it over and saw what seemed to be a mini but cute Buddha stone. He touched the side of it, and as soon as he did that the stone eyelids opened up, scaring Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku I'm glad I found you." the stone said. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then back at the stone. Suddenly the stone became a puff of smoke and then a young fox child stood in front of them.

"Shippo there you are." Miroku said as he hugged the little fox demon.

"Shippo what are you doing here?" Sango asked, also giving him a hug.

"Well I was being attacked by a demon." he said as he looked straight at Miroku who looked quite upset.

"So you're the one Kohaku said was being attacked by that demon." Sango said and Shippo nodded.

"I was able to get away but the demon is still in the village."

Miroku looked at Sango and they both nodded as if reading each others mind. They got up and ran in the direction of the village. Shippo watched them run. "Wait what about me!" he jumped up and ran after them. Shippo heard a wolf howl and ran faster toward the two disappearing figures.

When they were outside of the forest they heard things being destroyed inside and Sango ran faster so she kill the demon before it could anymore damage. Miroku notice the village gates twitch. He ran faster to catch up to Sango. When he caught up he quickly grabbed her and threw her to side as the gates flew off and toward Miroku. He gasped his right to pull off the sacred beads. He pulled them off and held his hand in the direction off the door. He saw that there was no wind sucking in the doors. Looking back up t the doors they were closing in on him.

"No Miroku!" Sango and Shippo screamed watching the gate doors close in on Miroku. In a blink of an eye Miroku was pushed off to the side. Sango and Shippo ran to Miroku, there standing next to him was Kilala.

"Miroku are you okay? Miroku, answer me!" Sango screamed as Miroku sat there staring at his right hand. Sango became worried; she held up her hand and brought it down to collide with Miroku's face. Miroku brought his hand up to spot where he was slapped. He blinked a few times and turned around to see Sango looking extremely worried.

"Thank you Sango, I needed that." He looked back down at his right hand that used to be his wind tunnel. "I never knew how dependant I was on my wind tunnel."

"Miroku…" Was all she could say. Miroku stood up and patted Kilala in thanks for saving him. They heard a loud growl come from inside the village. "Come on there's a demon we need to kill." Miroku said in a serous tone.

"Miroku I don't have my hiraikotsu with me." Sango said as Miroku turned around to look at her.

"Hmmm. We'll need a distraction and quickly get your hiraikotsu out." He said while his hand stroked his chin. He then smiled a mischievous smile. Sango caught on and smiled too. They both turned to look at Shippo.

Shippo saw this and immediately shook his head. "Please don't make me do it. I'm just a kid remember?" he said nervously.

"Now now Shippo don't worry. All you have to do is get the demons attention so Sango and I can get her weapon and hopefully land a sneak attack on him." Miroku said. "Besides this demon is attacking Sango's village and I know that she has been working hard to rebuild it. If we don't kill this demon her whole village will probably be destroyed."

Shippo looked at Sango and back at Miroku and then back at Sango. "Please do it for me Shippo?" She pouted as she clasped her hands together. Shippo couldn't resist her pout face so he gave in. "Okay I'll do it for you Sango."

"Thank you Shippo." she bent down and gave him a quick hug.

They huddled together to form their plan. After a few minutes of talking they broke apart and got ready for their plan to come into action. They heard the demon come near the entrance of the village. Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo, who stood behind a tree trembling,

"Shippo are you ready?" Miroku asked quietly.

Shippo looked over to them with fear in his eyes. "I-I'm r-ready." he said as he was shaking. Shippo stepped out in front of the tree. He breathed in and out to try and calm himself out, after a quick few breaths Shippo calmed down a bit. He started walking near the village when he heard a low growl. He stopped, dead frozen with fear. Before he could turn around hide the demon came up in front of him. The demon looked at the little scared demon kid with amusement.

"There you are fox child. I see you saved me the trouble of chasing after you." he said darkly as he advanced towards Shippo.

Seeing Shippo not running away Miroku stood upready to save Shippo but Sango pulled him backdown. Sango was scared too for her friend but she would wait to see if Shippo was going to do something. Shippo watched on as the demon drew nearer to him. As soon as the demon was in arms way he grabbed Shippo. Miroku and Sango stood up the second that Shippo was grabbed by the demon. Shippo screamed and tried to get free but the demon's grip only grew tighter. Shippo reached into his kimono and threw something at the demon. The demon became surrounded in smoke, as the smoke disappeared the demon noticed that he wasn't holding the fox demon anymore.

"I'm over here demon." The demon turned to where the voice came from to see the fox child a little ways far from him.

Furious the demon charged at him with great speed. Shippo saw how fast the demon was coming and quickly ran away. Looking back he saw the demon not too far from him. Sacred he ran faster to try and get away.

Sango and Miroku went into the village being careful to not get caught by the demon. They walked into the hut that housed the demon slayer'sweapons. Sango saw her hiraikotsu lying in a corner, she quickly grabbed it. They were about to head out until Sango stopped. Miroku noticed her sudden stop.

"Sango what is the matter?" He asked as he watched her search through a pile of weapons.

After searching Sango finally found what she was looking for. Turning back around she held out her right hand to Miroku. He looked down at her hand and saw three small daggers.

"Miroku take these incase." She handed him the daggers before she looked outside and came back in. "The coast is clear." She and Miroku ran out, as they got outside they looked for Shippo and the demon. They found them near the village entrance. The demon had Shippo in his grasp.

"Help! Someone help me!" Shippo cried as the demon laughed.

"No one can here your cries fox demon." The demon began laughing again as he raised his right hand above his head. "Time to meet your demise." He let go of Shippo. Shippo screamed as he fell towards the demon's mouth and his death. 'Sango, Miroku, someone please save me!' He closed his eyes as he thought of Miroku and Sango saving him. Opening his eyes he saw the demon's mouth become bigger. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Shippo!" they screamed.

TBC

* * *

**Hey guys what's up, hope you guys had a good christmas. Sorry I didn't udate sooner but my family were always on so I never got much time on the computer. Wow this is my longest chapter ever! I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you thought because I worked really hard on this. Thanks and good bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Recap:

"No one can here your cries fox demon." The demon began laughing again as he raised his right hand above his head. "Time for you to meet your demise." He let go of Shippo.

Shippo screamed as he fell towards the demon's mouth and his death. 'Sango, Miroku, someone please save me!' He closed his eyes as he thought of Miroku and Sango saving him. Opening his eyes he saw the demon's mouth become bigger. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Shippo!" They screamed.

Now:

Sango and Miroku watched on as Shippo fell. Sango felt ashamed that she was just standing there watching him fall and not doing anything about it. "Miroku put some of your sutras on my hiraikotsu." she said seriously.

"Wha-what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to throw my hiraikotsu as close to the demon as I can get it to. I need to use your sutras so that if my hiraikotsu barely scratches him he'll get purified." she explained.

Miroku nodded as he reached inside his robe to grab a handful of his sutras. He closed his eyes as he pulled them out in front of him. He concentrated all his spiritual powers on the sutras which he held. Sango lied down her weapon and took a few steps backward. She saw the sutras turn a light blue. Miroku opened his eyes and saw the hiraikotsu on the ground. He threw them and they all landed on it. As the sutras touched the hiraikotsu it also glow a light blue. Sango picked it up and ran forward. Then she spanned around twice before letting go. The two watched as it soar closer to the demon. Out of nowhere a gust of wind occurred, blowing the hiraikotsu upward to the demon's head. Sango and Miroku gasped when they saw the hiraikotsu fly up.

"Miroku, Shippo is going to get hit by my hiraikotsu as well!" Sango shouted in disbelief.

The hiraikotsu hit its target. The demon's head exploded and the body fell with a loud thud. Sango and Miroku ran over to the body to see if they could find Shippo. They looked and looked but they couldn't find any trace of him. Sango sank to her knees as she cried. Miroku also sad about losing his friend laid his hand on her shoulder. Sango grasped his hand, her cry becoming louder.

"I'm sorry Sango it's my entire fault this happened." he said mournfully.

"No, I'm the one to blame I asked him to do it so the rest of my village wouldn't be destroyed." she said in a shaky voice. She looked over to the demon's body and cried harder thinking how selfish she must have been.

Miroku bent down and held her in his arms. "Shh. Sango don't think like that. It is not your fault. I'm the one who made him do it. No matter how many times he protested I always mocked him so he would do it to prove to me that he wasn't a small wimpy kid." He tried soothing her but she cried more. "I'm sorry." he said apologetically.

Kilala retransforms and walks to her crying mistress. 'meow' She rubbed her head against her mistress's hand. Sango lifted her hand and patted Kilala. She sniffed a few times before she turned to Miroku.

"Thank you for comforting me." she said as she and Miroku stood up. Looking behind her she silently said her goodbyes. She quickly turned back around not able to look again, afraid she would break down and cry.

Miroku sadly smiled while he rubbed her back. "Anytime…" He escorted her to her hutto rest. Once inside they thought that their eyes were playing tricks on them. Sitting by the fire was Shippo with Kohaku bandaging up his wounds.

Sango ran and embraced him as tears streamed down her face. "Shippo I'm so happy you're alive. I promise not to let you do that again or Kagome will have my head for sure." she happily cried.

"Sango please stop my wounds are reopening." he cried as he felt blood trickling down his legs. Sango let go immediately. "Sorry, are you okay?" she asked. Shippo sat back down so Kohaku could dress his wounds again.

"It hurts a little bit but I'm fine." he assured.

"So tell us Shippo how did you survive that explosion?" Miroku asked curios to find out how his friend escaped with minor injuries.

"Kohaku saved me. Right before the hiraikotsu destroyed the demon Kohaku pulled me away with his chain. But I was still close enough to receive minor scratches." he said.

"Thank you Kohaku." Miroku bowed showing his appreciation

"Yes thank you, but why did you come? I told you to stay on the hill where it was safe. Of course I'm grateful for you saving Shippo but next time listen to me when I tell you to stay somewhere." she softly scolded.

"I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to disobey you." he said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep calm. 'Why do I suddenly become angry when is just trying to .' He closed his eyes trying rid himself of all his suddenly bottled up anger.

Miroku noticed Kohaku's grip his shirt but chose to ignore it, thinking he was only embarrassed.

Sango sadly smiled as she embraced her little brother. "Don't worry about it." she said softly. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt by that demon…that demon…it wasn't just any regular demon we've fought before…I've never saw a demon that tall…and its appearance was human. I'm not even sure if that was a demon." she as withdrew from Kohaku. She stood up and walked outside to where the demon's body lay. Examining it she confirmed that the body was of a human.

"That demon is known as himonculie demon."

Sango jumped not expecting anyone. "Miroku, you scared me." Grabbing the top of her kimono she breathed slowly trying to recover from the shock. "You know what they are?" she curiously stared at him as he fidgeted under her stare.

"Yes, I received the information from lady Kaede. There were stories going around that villages around here were being attacked by strange demons. Kaede wasn't sure but told me incase I ever ran into a himonculie…" He noticed Sango stiffened during his explanation. He debated if he should continue or not.

"Miroku lets go back inside so Shippo and Kohaku know about this too." She silently walked back into the hut leaving a puzzled monk standing alone.

Miroku turned around walking back into the hut to tell everyone his story.

Kohaku and Shippo were in a deep conversation but stopped talking when Sango walked in. She looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Not long after she had enter Miroku came only with a puzzled look. Both boys turned to each other and then back at the couple.

"Miroku has something to tell us." The boys put all their attention on the man that sat across from them.

"That demon we fought was no ordinary demon. That demon is known as a himonculie demon which their race were confirmed extinct two hundred years ago but from what I was told and you have seen they still exist. Kaede explained to me that unlike demons we've fought before, himonculie demons don't die easily. They wear these special necklaces that keep them alive."

"B-but what about the demon that you guys just killed?" Shippo interrupted. He became scared when he heard they can't die.

"No Shippo that demon is dead for if he is still alive his head would not have exploded. For reason it didn't have one which means its group must've banished him." Everyone nodded in understanding. Miroku was about to continue when he saw something shining next to him. He turned over to see tears down Sango's face. "Sango why are you crying?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"I-I know what they are and what they…can do…" She let all her tears loose as they came streaming down. Her sobbing became louder as Miroku cradled her. After awhile her sobs quieted down into whimpers till she finally stopped. She lightly pushed away from Miroku.

"Thank you…I needed that." She looked at everyone and sighed. "I know all about the himonculie demons. They have existed for a thousand years. We had thought that they all died but we were wrong." She looked at Kohaku and she saw confusion written all over his face. "When I was younger a Kohaku was just born. The whole village planned big celebration but our celebration was ruined thank to those homunculi demons. Our parents including a few other demon slayers were the most skillful in the whole entire village. Our father used his hiraikotsu to cut through the demon but whenever he cut it in half the body parts would join together like it didn't get cut in two. Mother seeing father fail used her sickle to slice at the demon's heart."

Kohaku stared wide eye at his sister as she nodded to him knowing what he w as thinking. He looked down at his lap and there lay his sickle that his father gave him. 'Mother…'

"After nothing worked mother tried to blind it and she succeeded. The demon became angry and…and…" Tears started to slowly fall and before anymore could fall she blinked them away. She took a big intake of breath before she continued on. "Held out its hand and a giant spike flew out. It went right through her in a blink of an eye. She screamed in pain and I saw her blood flow down her mouth and the hole in her stomach. My father he was so enrage by my mother being killed that he threw the hiraikotsu and ran to my mom not caring that it hit the demon or not but it sliced the demon in the neck. The demon fell as father ran to my mother's body and since then had blamed himself for her death seeing as she just got out of birth and that he should have been by her side. That was what we thought to be the last himonculie demon." She heard Kohaku crying and moved over to comfort him even though her own tears were falling. Miroku and Shippo bowed their heads silently saying prayers for the brave female demon slayer and for the rest of the village.

Night time came around and inside the Kohaku and Shippo lay asleep as Miroku watched them. Sango sat outside by the villages graves. After she finished her prayers she walked back to the hut and once inside she sat next to Miroku.

Miroku silently thought about the himonculie attacks knowing full well this isn't a coincidence and that they should be on alert. Miroku was brought out of his thought when he heard Sango come back. He watched her intently as she sat next to him. "Sango."

Sango turned to face him. "Yes Miroku, what is it?"

I know you know a great deal about the homunculi demons but what you probably don't know is that they use magic which is important to know incase we come across another one."

Sango frowned but nodded none the less. She wasn't mad at Miroku but she that there might be more himonculie demons they might have to face.

"Tomorrow we head out." Miroku said before he got up and dust off his robes. "Make sure to get some rest."

"What. Why are we leaving?" Sango stood up to face him.

"We are going to get some help and to get Kagome and Inuyasha back. If we are to fight these demons we are going to need Inuyasha and especially Kagome maybe others to help defeat them." he spoke seriously.

"Why can't we just get Kagome and Inuyasha?" She asked softly but she knew he was right. She just didn't want so many people helping because they will get hurt or worse.

"Think about it Sango. We don't know how many there are. There could be double of what we fought when we faced Naraku."

Sango eyes widen in shock. She remembered there were so many demons to fight. She lost track of how many times she was almost killed. She replaced her shocked face with seriousness as she nodded. "I understand." Sango moved over to where Shippo and Kohaku slept and laid down next to them while Miroku sat up right against the wall across from them. As soon they got comfortable they fell asleep thinking of what is to become of them and their friends.

* * *

**Hey guys how was my chapter? Is it okay? I worked really hard on this chapter.**

**I also want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed because it makes me want to continue on with this story and not give up so thank you even to thepeople who read anddon't review. You are all great!**

**See you later, xobabygurl4lifexo**


	10. Please Read

Author Note

Hey everyone I'm sorry todisappoint you guys about not updating but I need to tell you something important. I had reread Legend of Inuyasha and noticed how weak my plot is and a lot of other things as well. I also want to change the title because I just picked it and didn't care if it didn't go with the story. I feel that since it's my first story and has many mistakes I should correct those and change it a bit. Some of it will be the same and some will be different.

If you still want to read it after all the changes send me your email and when it's done I'll give you all the information about it. I am sorry about the wait only to find out that you won't be reading the story for quite some time.

Thank you for your support and reviews!

Luv ya all,

xobabygurl4lifexo


End file.
